El último juego
by FerCervella
Summary: Solo era una niña a la que habían disfrazado a su conveniencia para después obligarla a hacer cosas terribles, me mostraron lujos y riquezas para convencerme que estaba bien, después me dejaron morir. - Regalo para Karou Everdeen, OS participante del Intercambio de regalos "De bajo del árbol" del Foro Diente de León.


Querida Karou Everdeen, este OS es para ti con mucho cariño. Lamento la tardanza.

Disclaimer: Para el Intercambio_ "Debajo del árbol"_ del Foro_ El diente de león._

Advertencia: Puede contener OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>"No tememos a la muerte, tememos que nadie note nuestra ausencia... <strong>**que desaparezcamos sin dejar rastro"**

**(T.S. Eliot)**

* * *

><p><strong> :::::::::<strong>

— _¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado?_

_Clove está retrocediendo a cuatro patas, como un insecto desesperado, demasiado atónita para acordarse de llamar a Cato._

—_¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!_

—_Has dicho su nombre te he oído. ¿La has matado? -otra idea hace que se le retuerza la cara de rabia- ¿La has cortado en trocitos como ibas a hacerlo con esta chica?_

—_¡No! No, yo no... -Clove ve la piedra que tiene Thresh en la mano, del tamaño de una pequeña barra de pan, y pierde el control- ¡Cato! -chiiló- ¡Cato!_

** :::::::::**

Voy cayendo lentamente.

El aire escasea, mi mente se torna confusa y no encuentro mi voz... entonces lo veo todo claramente. Voy a morir.

Moriré lejos de los míos, sin honor y con mis manos llenas de sangre de otros que como yo solo hemos servido para dar un macabro espectáculo al Presidente Snow y los desensibilizados ojos de Panem. Cuando cierre los ojos nadie más que mi familia recordará mi nombre y los demás se regodearán esperando la siguiente muerte. Otro que como yo caerá sin que a nadie más le importe cuando las luces se hayan apagado.

Una parte de mi se cuestiona aún como sucedió mientras que otra parte de mi batalla en encontrar descanso, porque a pesar de haber sacrificado la vida luchando... He terminado tal y como no deseaba, anónima. Mi nombre jamás será recordado. He sido solo una tributo caída en batalla, no soy nada más que otro cádaver dentro de una larga lista de caídos y no he logrado cumplir mis expectativas, siento que me he defraudado a mi misma por encima de todo lo que perdí; por que no hay nada más horrible que perderse a si misma. Morir sin identidad, con las creencias destruidas sintiéndose desamparada.

Nací en el Distrito 2, me pusieron por nombre Clove en honor a una antigua civilización que fabricaba lanzas y demás armamentos mortíferos. Porque desde mi nacimiento fui concebida como un arma.

Entré a capacitarme a temprana edad y sin recelos ni temores volqué mi vida entera a aprender de otros, pero mi objetivo siempre era superarlos: Yo debía ser la mejor. Ser una mujer pátetica y sin sentido no era para mi, todos quienes conocía fueron alimentando esas ideas en mi cabeza mientras que yo comencé a creerles... Supongo, que me faltó experiencia y modestia, ya no vale la pena llorar por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Desde que inicié el entrenamiento en mi Distrito mis maestros fueron notando mi destreza con las cuchillas,mi excelente puntería y concentración que fueron moldeando.

Entrenaba sin descanso, de lunes a domingo. Una profesional no tenía tiempo para cosas nimias si en el horizonte podía encontrar un premio verdadero y llegar a ser ganadora, una vencedora de Panem, eso era todo lo que yo anhelaba desde que tenía conciencia para anhelar algo.

A menudo solía imaginar como sería vivir en la Villa de los Vencedores junto a gente como Enobaria o Brutus, sin pasar malos ratos ni pellejerías. Tampoco es que no tuviera que comer pero tener más no era nada malo, menos si estaba rodeada de toda clase de comodidades y privilegios; además no le hallaba nada malo a tener que ir a asesinar chicos o chicas de otros Distritos para hacerme un sitio en el mundo que idealizaba, estaba absolutamente cegada.

El día de la Cosecha llegó. Tenía 15 años y me ofrecí voluntaria para los 74° Juegos del Hambre, lo hice pensando siempre en que este sin duda sería mi año. Que la corona volvería al Distrito 2 en mi cabeza y prometí que volvería, el otro tributo Cato hizo lo mismo; al mirarnos nos dedicamos una sonrisa mordaz... Llegada la hora uno de los dos iba a caer en manos del otro y francamente esperaba ya bañarme en su sangre.

Me consideraba apta para ganar por varias razones: era sádica, sin escrúpulos baratos ni sentido de la moral elevado, la gente me calificaba de arrogante y mordaz. Durante el día del Desfile casi en la cabeza del espectaculo mi orgullo comenzó a crecer, me sentía verdaderamente poderosa, joven y bella... Hasta que ví a los tributos del 12, esos patéticos mineros lucían impresionantes y sus trajes desprendían llamas que por completo opacaban los trajes de los demás pero por sobretodos, los nuestros.

Cato y yo les miramos de forma hostil.

Fue en ese momento que comprendimos que nos molestaban la misma gente y que reconocimos la presencia del otro como aliado, conocía a Cato porque era unos años mayor que yo y porque en el Distrito 2 tenía fama de ser un profesional letal. Una arma tan peligrosa como yo y eso me hizo sentir más tranquilidad, pues momentáneamente me era útil tenerle cerca hasta que fuera un estorbo en mis planes. Porque no iba a tolerar que nadie me eclipsara.

Durante toda nuestra estancia en Panem fuimos rodeados de toda clase de comodidades, comida y lujos, sería hipócrita de mi parte no decir que me sentía cada vez más cómoda en aquel lugar pero no perdía el norte... Mi deber era ganar y nada se iba a cruzar en mi camino, con mi mentora y el mentor de Cato fuimos planeando cuidadosamente las alianzas durante los entrenamientos en donde vigilabamos cualquier movimiento sospechoso o a cualquiera que sobresaliera demasiado, para mi ese chico del 11 que no aceptó unirsenos era la mayor amenaza; nuestros aliados más obvios eran los del Distrito 1 y los del 4. Todos ellos profesionales aunque mucho menos competentes que nosotros pero siempre útiles, no eran más que vulgar carne de cañon. Luego vinieron las entrevistas, que sorteé con éxito hasta que los del 12 volvieron a eclipsarnos: Ella con su asqueroso traje de llamas y el chico con un meloso discurso de amor. Ya en el elevador saqué la voz.

— Esos dos comienzan a molestarme de verdad, hagan lo que hagan siento que estorban. - bufé.

— Hay que encargarnos de ellos.

Ambos asentimos sin decir más. No hacía falta, hasta que vino la sesión privada con los Vigilantes, Cato y yo obtuvimos 10 lo que sin duda era impresionante y nos quedamos riéndonos hasta que vimos en la pantalla a la chica en llamas, esa estúpida chica sacar 12. Nadie había conseguido sacar ese puntaja antes. Apreté con fuerza mis manos, llena de rabia e ira asesina... Iba a matar a esa chica costara lo que costara.

— Cato, voy a matarla.

— Eso si es que llegas antes que yo, Clove... esa estúpida del 12 va a servirnos para dar un buen espectaculo. Tal vez si te comportas, dejaré que le des el golpe final luego de que la haya hecho llorar. Todo depende de lo que hagas.

Bufé y él solo se rió de forma brutal.

En el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia estuve tan cerca de matar a la tal Katniss Everdeen, más la muy maldita se largó con algunas cosas de nuestras provisiones y hasta con uno de mis valiosos cuchillos; eso me motivó a buscarla con ahínco porque odiaba que tomaran lo mío. Luego, a medida que caían y con el chico amoroso de nuestro lado estuvimos a centímetros de verla caer... a medida que pasaban los días sentía que más compartíamos Cato y yo, porque juntos alimentabamos nuestro rencor mientras que planeabamos como ver muertos al resto. A veces pensaba que sería mejor que el chico del 11 matara a Cato, porque por muy letal que fuera él era de mi Distrito y tener que matarlo iba a ser un problema; tan solo cuando se anunció que una pareja de tributos podría regresar a casa fue cuando sentí paz, eso significaba que ambos volveríamos a casa rodeados de honor y poder. La sola idea de que eso sucediera era suficiente para hacerme sonreír, con el chico amoroso casi al borde de la muerte si que la Chica en llamas no iba a poder hacer mucho y caería.

Hasta que llegó hasta nosotros la noticia de Claudius Templesmith, que hubiera un banquete era bueno en estos momentos pues desde el ataque a la Cornucopia que nos alimentabamos muy mal, además nuestras medicinas escaseaban y si nos daban esas cosas sentía que era más que segura nuestra victoria; esas horas antes del amanecer las viví junto a Cato, apegada a él para no morir de frío mientras hablábamos de como lo haríamos para volver juntos a casa. Luego de usar todas mis artimañas y con muchas palabras conseguí que Cato me permitiera ir mientras él vigilaba el área por si habían tributos escondidos buscando matarnos, pero le había prometido que sería muy sádica.

Casi de la nada una mesa salió y ví una maraña de cabello rojizo salir rumbo a ella para coger su mochila, maldije en silencio desde mi escondite a la chica del 5 esa que salía de la nada para escapar rápidamente al bosque. Debía reconocer que la muy perra era astuta, me quedé esperando pues sabía que si la mochila del 12 era tan jodidamente pequeña debía ser medicina para el chico amoroso y que la estúpida del 12 estaría desesperada por obtenerla... y no tardó mucho en ver como corre hacia la mesa, de inmediato salí de donde estaba y le arrojé un cuchillo que ella desvía con el arco que le arrebató a Glimmer. Es en ese momento que me arroja una flecha, sé que ha querido atravesarme el pecho pero alcanzo a moverme y siento que la flecha atraviesa mi antebrazo izquierdo; pierdo tiempo quitándomela y revisando que no sea nada grave, si antes la odiaba ahora la aborrezco con todo mi ser.

¡La muy puta había intentado asesinarme así que ahora si que era personal!

Notó de inmediato que tiene ya en su poder la maldita mochila y solo sirve para alimentar mi furia, le arrojé un cuchillo y pasa cerca de su frente; estoy a punto de maldecir cuando noto que comienza a manar sangre de su frente y veo que está perdida así que sin importarme nada corro para arrojarme sobre ella, la sujeto con fuerza para que no escape. Al fin podré tener tiempo de ensañarme con esta perra.

— ¿Donde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo? - pregunto consiente de que el aludido está por morirse.

— Está acá al lado, cazando a Cato. ¡Peeta! -grita a todo pulmón y le doy un puñetazo para que se calle. No la soporto, más reviso los alrededores por si el noviecito la escolta; veo con desagrado que he caído en su treta y la miro sonriendo.

— Mentirosa -sonrío- Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien donde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Que pena que no la vaya a ver.

Abro mi chaqueta y dejo que vea mis cuchilllos, porque esos si que no los destruyó. Elijo con cuidado el más indicado para lo que planeo hacerle, dejaré su cara tan desfigurada que ni su madre podrá reconocerla; estoy saboreando el momento así que continúo hablándole.

— Le prometí a Cato que si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo -la siento retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo pero es en vano- Olvidalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por donde empiezo? -trazo con mi cuchillo la curvatura de sus labios, planeando como desfigurar su boca- Si, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios. ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso?

Lo siguiente que siento es la tibia y asquerosa mezcla de sangre y saliva en mi cara, así que solo digo:"De acuerdo, vamos a empezar" y veo en sus ojos la fiereza de una rebelde. Si que le ha molestado que nombre a la cría esa, estoy a punto de comenzar cuando siento que alguien me levanta con violencia por el cabello, todo va tan rápido que empiezo a gritar de dolor... siento que van a arrancarme el cuero cabelludo y no tardo en notar que estoy en brazos del gigantesco chico del 11. Le miro completamente aterrada cuando me da vuelta y me arroja al suelo, en sus ojos solo veo ira; una ira asesina que francamente me da terror porque es la misma que he visto en los ojos de Cato y no augura nada bueno.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado?

Retrocedí espantada más que nada por el impulso, era imposible escapar de ese tipo que me doblaba en fuerza y tamaño.

— ¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!

— Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? -veo su cara desfigurarse de rabia- ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a hacerlo con esta chica?

— ¡No! No, yo no... -es entonces que veo su arma. Una piedra grande, no es así como quiero morir y en mi mente aparece el nombre de la única persona que es capaz de defenderme. De mantenerme a salvo- ¡Cato! ¡Cato!

— ¡Clove! -oigo su voz en la lejanía.

Viene por mi pero temo que es muy tarde, porque veo como el chico monstruoso del 11 me golpea con la roca. Siento un terrible dolor, no estoy sangrando pero sé que pronto voy a morir y me dejo caer soltando un gemido mientras lucho por respirar, comienzo a pensar lo último que he vivido en segundos mientras oigo lejana la charla entre el chico del 11 y la Distrito 12; ella le cuenta que ha sido aliada de Rue, que la ha cuidado antes de morir y él le ha perdonado la vida... es entonces que abro los ojos, segundos antes de morir descubro la verdad de todo esto. Y es horrible.

Todo lo que he creído son mentiras, un nido de mentiras en las que solo somos simples y vulgares peones. Ahora podía verlo claramente, más al tener a Cato tan cerca de encontrarme. Mi nombre en sus labios se antoja como una ilusión, quiero contestarle pero la voz ha desaparecido de mi; los otros dos se marchan en paz mientras que Cato me toma con delicadeza infinita en sus brazos pero ya es tarde... me siento cada vez más débil y la inconsciencia amenaza con arrastrarme.

Ahora tengo todo claro.

_Yo solo era una niña a la que habían disfrazado a su conveniencia para después obligarla a hacer cosas terribles_

_me mostraron __lujos y riquezas para convencerme que estaba bien, después me dejaron morir._

Y ahora partía de este mundo, Cato seguiría incesante luchando por vengarme o por llevar honor a nuestro Distrito y derramé una última lágrima por él... ya era demasiado tarde para advertirle del peligro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, Karou querida... costó no sabes cuento pero disfruté mucho escribiéndote este regalo y espero sea de tu agrado :)<strong>

**Clove es un personaje que en particular me agrada a pesar de su sádismo, pues la última escena con Cato revela que ambos tenían una cercanía especial... tal vez por ser del mismo distrito o porque anhelaban volver a casa juntos. (Al menos yo creo eso jajaja). Y amé tu frase, me inspiró mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos para ti.**

**Reviews?**

**Si me dejas un review harás que nazcan más ballenitas bebé (?) ;)**


End file.
